The invention discloses a magnetic treatment device for fluid fuels, which exhibits a cylindrical flow chamber with a conical part widening in the direction of flow and a conical, magnetic insert with at least two fiat and/or annular, permanent magnets arranged axially at a distance from each other, whereby the magnetic insert is held against the direction of flow with a force, e.g. intrinsic weight and/or the force from a spring and is mounted in the region of the conical part in such a manner that it can be moved axially.
A cylindrical treatment device for the treatment of liquid mineral oil products, which is to be used particularly for preventing deposits of paraffin and other substances on pipe walls, is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,615A. The use of permanent magnets in conjunction with regions of turbulence in the fluid is known from this document.
A treatment device of the type named in the introduction is disclosed in EP 0 277 112 A3 of the applicant; this represents a further development in that the moving magnetic insert described there allows adaptation to different flow-quantities and achieves results with both very small and relatively large flow volumes.
One object of the invention is to improve further the effect of known magnetic treatment devices especially for fluid fuels, such as petrol or diesel fuel, not least with the aim of reducing the fuel consumption and quantity of exhaust gas from engines, and especially in the case of diesel engines, the output of soot, by means of appropriately treated fuels.
In accordance with the invention, this object is resolved in that the permanent magnets are held at a distance from each other by spacing rings or discs made from non-ferromagnetic material placed only in an inner region between mutually facing surfaces of the permanent magnets, and that a bearing shoulder in the wall of the conical part of the flow-chamber is allocated to at least one permanent magnet.
As a result of the distances arising between the permanent magnets on the one hand and the bearing shoulder on the other hand, the invention achieves a considerably more intensive turbulence than in the case of the treatment device in accordance with EP 0 277 112 A3.
One consequence of this is that the fuel passes through the magnetic fields at different flow rates, i.e. that the treatment takes place over a considerably greater spectrum of flow rates in combination with magnetic fields. Experiments have shown that fuels treated with the treatment device in accordance with the invention lead to a lower fuel consumption and a reduction in the total output of harmful waste gases from engines. This has so far been investigated with particular reference to diesel engines. One possible explanation for this effect is that the hydrocarbon chains are rendered more reactive by the treatment in the treatment device and some chains may possibly be broken.
One advantageous embodiment is characterised in that the conical part of the flow-chamber is formed from a separate insert, which is sealed from the remainder of the flow chamber by means of a sealing and cushioning ring. In this manner, the vibrations of the vehicle can be absorbed so that the movement of the fluid is not disturbed by these vibrations; also, the treatment device can be more easily dismantled for maintenance purposes.
The conical part is advantageously surrounded by a magnetic shield, especially if the actual housing of the treatment device is made from a non-ferromagnetic material such as plastic.
A further useful influence on the fuel is achieved if a disc made from conductive material is arranged at least at one end of the movable magnetic insert, whereby the electrochemical potential of the discs differs relative to each other or relative to other electrically conductive parts within the flow chamber.
One field-proven embodiment is characterised in that the magnetic insert exhibits four disc-shaped permanent magnets of which two inner magnets exhibit the same diameter, one outer magnet exhibits a larger diameter and one outer magnet exhibits a smaller diameter than the inner magnets. The desired turbulence is created as a result of the two bearing shoulders, and a long through-flow distance is achieved along the length of the two magnets of the same diameter.
One mechanically favourable design is characterised in that the magnetic insert exhibits a central sleeve onto which the permanent magnets are attached. In this case, it is useful for the discs made from conductive material also to be attached to the sleeve.
To achieve the best possible effect, the permanent magnets are magnetised axially, and the like poles of neighbouring permanent magnets are turned to face each other as required.
Another additional measure for influencing the fuel arises if one or more electrodes, which can be connected to an external electrical potential, are provided to create an electrical field gradient inside the flow chamber. In this case, it is possible to constrain the field gradients by means of an applied external voltage.
In one recommended embodiment, a nozzle for supplying gases, especially air, is provided up-stream from the flow-chamber. This can favour the combustion of the fuel, especially motor fuel.
To facilitate manufacture, the flow-chamber exhibits a circular cross-section, and the magnetic insert is designed to exhibit substantially rotational symmetry.
The invention is explained below with all its further advantages making reference to sample embodiments which are illustrated in the drawings.